falloutafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Arefu
Arefu is a small Capital Wasteland settlement consisting of four houses, located on top of a crumbling overpass bridge to the northwest of Vault 106 . In 2277, the Lone Wanderer saved the inhabitants of Arefu from The Family, a cult of "vampires" living in the Meresti Staion. The two groups made a deal, in exchange for blood packs, The Family would protect the citizens of Arefu. Not long after the leaders of the two groups, Evan King and Vance, decided to form their own community. The town of Arefu absorbed the Meresti Station into it's "owned" land and it became apart of the settlement. A council was formed(based off the Rivet City Council), led by Evan King and Vance. The council voted to annex a few of the surrounding areas into the Arefu settlement. They decided to make a deal with Murphy to include the Northwest Seneca Station into their settlement. In exchange for Sugars Bombs for his work and protection, the Arefu council could annex the Northwest Seneca Station and set up a small community around the station. They would clear out and clean up the buildings around the Northwest Seneca Station. The Enclave soldiers on the bridge near the station made a deal with the Arefu Council to allow them to stay in the settlement. Under the leadership of Vance, a militia would be formed to protect the settlement. This would include Vance, Evan King, Barrett, Alan, Robert, Justin, the Enclave soldiers, and Ken Ewers. In the area, there were a group of Regulators and Talon Company mercenaries fighting for control of the Moonbeam Outdoor Cinema. Vance cooled down the situation and the two groups were integrated into both the Arefu settlement and the Arefu militia. Evan King struck a deal with the Merchant caravans and Ernest Roe of Canterbury Commons. In exchange for the merchant's periodically trading with Arefu, Ernest Roe would get a percentage of any profits made in Arefu. Evan King also made a deal with the Brotherhood of Steel to deliver crates of Aqua Pura to the newly expanded settlement. It was at that time that Lucy West decided to move back to Arefu to live with Ian and make sure he didn't give in to his hunger again. Some new settlers began to move into Arefu to settle in and around the Northest Seneca Station and even set up a few shops. Background Arefu once had more inhabitants than it does in the year 2277,Prima Official Game Guide but population had decreased drastically due to the inhabitants either dying or leaving to safer settlements like Megaton because of creatures, raiders and slaver attacks. Additionally, Arefu had become the target of attacks from The Family. Layout Arefu's four houses sit atop a defendable section of the remains of a bridge running across the Potomac River. Part of the overpass has collapsed, making it impossible to enter the settlement from the north. It is one of the stopping points on the trading caravan circuit, and sandbags are also deployed near its entrance to help the inhabitants fend off attackers. The Northwest Seneca Station and it's surrounding buildings now house new citizens and shopkeepers. The Meresti Station houses the members of The Family and the Arefu milita who keep the station clear of any hostiles. Buildings * Evan King's house * Ewer residence * Schenzy residence * West residence * Abandoned residence * Meresti Station * Northwest Seneca Station Inhabitants * Brailee Ewers * Ken Ewers * Evan King * Karen Schenzy * Ian West * Davis West * Matilda West * Alan * Vance * Holly * Brianna * Justin * Karl * Robert * Enclave Soldiers * Enclave Officer * Talon Company Mercenaries * Regulators * Murphy * Barrett * Lucy West